Nullity
by AtemuKaiser
Summary: Plagued by nightmare one boy must fight his darkest demons as his twin brother suffers in the wake of it all. Sadly through this, it draws them more closer then they ever thought. As soon as everything falls into place they must realize their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cluster Edge. Cluster Edge was created by Wan Komatsuda. Cluster edge is licensed by Sunrise.

Title: Nullity

Summary: Plagued by nightmare one boy must fight his darkest demons as his twin brother suffers in the wake of it all. Sadly through this, it draws them more closer then they ever thought. As soon as everything falls into place they must realize their destiny. (Isao x Beryl)

Warning!: Yaoi, incest, character death, blood, violence, torture.

Chapter 1: Twins

"_Body and spirit are twins; god only knows which _

_one is which"-Algernon Charles Swinbure._

_A boy with blonde hair and pale blue eyes; walked through a completely deserted town. He had on blue pajama's and was bare foot as he continued down the jagged road. He paused, looking up into the crimson sky, and saw that the moon was black. He lowered his head and looked around everything was wrong and out of place. He tried to walk forward when the ground sucked his foot in. He struggled but was pulled under. The ground closed up where he was standing. _

_A few moments later he opened his eyes and saw that he submerged in water. "Water?" He thought looking at his hands. The water suddenly turned black leaving him floating. Something started to form in the darkness of the space. It was a black massless blob. He felt himself fall to the ground hard. He gasped in pain getting to his hands an knees. _

_The nullity was dark the only light was coming from him and the thing that was forming off to the side. He could hear his heart beat faster as fear started to settle in. He got to his feet and started to run away when the blob appeared in front of him. He was shocked and nearly fell backward, but caught himself. Arms emerged from the massless blob in front of him. The hands wrapped around his throat choking him. They tighten and he placed his hand on each one trying to pull them off to no avail. _

_He gasped for air and the blob gave a sickening smile. "I-sao." It said his name as he continued to struggle. His hands fell from the arms and hung at his sides. His eyes started to close as he was falling into unconsciousness. _

"_Aniki." He heard a familiar voice. _

_The hands around his throat retracted and the nullity became full of water again. "Aniki!" The voice said again and he looked to the surface. A hand reached for him and he reached for the hand._

Pale blue eyes snapped open. He sat up knocking hands away that he thought were trying to holding him down. The owner of the hands pulled back and sat on his knees as he watched the other gasp for breath. He saw sweat trickle down the side of the other's face. He wiped it away, before looking in his direction. The boy sitting on the floor, looked up at him locking eyes with him.

"Beryl?" Isao said surprised. He got up and came closer to him. The other quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He buried his face into his chest. Beryl lifted his arms and wrapped them around his brother and hugged him back with equal force. He closed his eyes as he felt the other tremble in his arms.

A few moments later Isao pulled away. His bangs fell into his eyes as he sat up. "Aniki?" Beryl called and he didn't respond. He sighed taking a few more deep breaths. His dream was the worst one so far. He had felt like he was dying. Beryl looked up at the blurry form of his brother and sighed softly. He turned his head to look at the clock that sat on the night stand by his bed. It read: 4:00am. They had to be up at six.

He moved the blankets back and grabbed one of the pillows. He put it down in its place and laid his head down. Isao lifted his head; his bangs moved to reveal his eyes. Beryl tried to look at him but he couldn't really see. "Let's go to sleep . . . unless you don't want to." He said looking up at the ceiling.

Isao smiled sadly. He hated for his brother to see him like this. He felt incredibly weak and unless. He laid down next to him. He reached out and placed his hand on the other cheek getting him to turn his head, so they were looking at one another.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Beryl blinked in surprise.

"Don't be." He said as he felt the other pull him into another hug. He rested his chin on his shoulder. Isao sighed softly. No matter how many times this happened this was always the way the ended up. He felt Beryl pull away some and grip his sleeping shirt. Which meant he was almost asleep. He smiled at that. 'I'll suffer through this . . . If you remain the way you are.' He thought closing his eyes. Neither felt or saw the shadowy figure watching them.

A loud buzzing sound caused Isao to stir. He felt something warm and opened his eyes. He looked into his brother sleeping face. His hand was still gripped his shirt but lightly as he slept peacefully. He was reluctant to wake the other because it was his fault he was up last night.

He moved away from him causing him to stir and shut his eyes tighter before opening them. "Aniki?" He said looking at the blurry form of his brother.

"Time to get up." He said reaching for the alarm to shut off the annoying sound. Beryl sat up rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He looked around and regretted it. His eyes started to burn from the brightness of the sun.

He removed the cover and headed to his room. He stopped and looked back at his twin. He was sitting in bed staring at the wall his bed was up against. He sighed turning and heading to his room which was across the hall. He opened his room door and went to his night stand where he kept his glasses.

He put them on and his room quickly turned a dark blue color. He was worried about his brother but they need to get ready so they could catch their train.

Later they both sat at the door putting their shoes on. They both wore: a black typical uniform. Beryl had his jacket button up and Isao had his open reveling a purple shirt T-shirt. Beryl stood when his shoes were on and Isao continued to tie his. His hands were shaking Beryl noticed. He bent down and Isao looked up at him and stopping what he was doing.

Beryl proceeds to tie the other's shoes. "Stop fussing over me." Isao said standing.

"You showed me how to tie mine, so I was helping out." Beryl said smiling and Isao sighed softly defeated.

"Boys, your lunches." A male voice said. They turned around to see George standing holding their lunch. George was the butler that mainly took care of them when their mother was out of town. This time she was gone for two weeks so they pretty much were on their own. They grabbed their lunches and headed out the fount door.

Isao had on a back pack and Beryl had a messenger bag. They were first years in high school and had a pin that indicated it. Isao looked over at Beryl as they started walking. He saw him pull up his sleeve to his jacket and he chuckled a little. Even though they were twins you could easily tell them apart. Beryl wore a pair of glasses that almost looked like a pair of sun glasses. They had a thin black frame and dark tinted lenses.

Another way to tell them apart was the fact they had different eye colors: Isao were a pale blue and Beryl's were emerald. The personalities were different as well. Isao was: stubborn, seemingly emotionless and confident. Beryl was: Withdrawn, shy, and very emotional in Isao's opinion.

They both wore silver chain with a crystal hanging from it that their mother gave them. Isao's was brown and Beryl's was clear. They also had a marking that looked like a tattoo on the inside of their wrist. Isao was on his left and it read _Tsuchi _or earth and Beryl was on his right and read _Sora_ or heaven.

After they arrived at school, They both sat in class, and Isao twirled his pencil around as the teacher perched one how important finales were. He really didn't care if he tried he could get an _A_ and if he didn't he would get a _C._ He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. Their school was a prestige school only the elite could attend, but some were in because their families had the money.

There were a lot of fight due to a gang called the Izanagi gang. Which for some reason they wanted to recruit Isao. He chuckled at that thought. Something caught his attention. It was a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She would look at Beryl ever so often to see if he was paying attention to her but he wasn't he was absorbed into his class work.

It was Ayame Nabuyuki, He didn't like her but apparently she had a crush on his brother. He sat right in his chair and continued to watch her action. The bell rung breaking him out of his thoughts. He scooted his chair out and stood. He grabbed his book and head for the door which the other students were crowding out of.

In the hallway he waited for Beryl who tended to linger so he would be pushed out into the hall by the other students. Every day was like this since he had turned fourteen. It had been a whole year plagued with nightmare and school. 'Not much of a life.' he thought, leaning his head against the wall he was leaning against.

-

-

-

To Be continued. ..

Read and review...thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Cluster Edge. Cluster Edge was created by Wan Komatsuda. Cluster edge was licensed by Sunrise.

Warning!: Yaoi, incest, character death, blood, violence, torture.

Chapter 2: Nightmares.

Vision without action is a daydream,

action with out vision is a nightmare- Japanese proverb

_Everything around him was dark. He looked around and didn't see anyone. Something ran past him. He looked in the direction that it ran in. Then something ran passed him again knocking him to the floor. He sat up peering in the darkness. Something appeared in front of him and he recognized it as the blob thing from his previous dream. It gave him a tooth grin. He quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to run. He got a few feet away before his foot was grabbed knocking him straight on his face. _

_More hands appeared wrapping around his wrist and ankles. He struggled but the thing started to pull him back. He screamed as the blob mouth opened and swallowed him. "Isao-kun, how does it feel to be swallowed by darkness." A female voice said. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. _

"_Who's there?" He demanded but didn't receive an answer. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He heard the voice laugh and turned in that direction. His eyes finally opened and he saw a woman with black hair. Her bangs in the front coved her eyes. She was wearing a white kimono. She was holding a child in her arms. _

_The child stirred reaching his hand out. "Aniki, I can't see." He said and Isao recognized the child as his brother. He looked closer and saw that bandages were wrapped around his eyes. Isao growled and ran toward the lady. She smirked and disappeared as he got closer. _

"_What?" He said and turned to see that she had left his brother. He walked over to him and tuned him around. He bent down and removed the bandages. When the bandages were removed, a terrified look appeared on his face. Then he screamed as his brother didn't have any eyes. _

-*-

Beryl opened the door to his brother room as his scream had awoken him. Isao was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. His hands were on either side of his head. He didn't seem to notice the other. Beryl quickly crossed the room and kneeled in front of him. "Aniki?" He said gently and Isao pulled him into a hug.

"No eyes." He repeated over and over. He pressed his face into Beryl shoulder. He was starting to scare the other. Beryl pulled away placing his hands on his shoulder. Isao looked up at him and seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"B-Beryl?" He stuttered studying his face. Beryl nodded softly. Isao blinked before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. He opened his eyes and watched as Beryl stood holding his hand out to the other. Isao hesitated but accepted it. Beryl helped him stand, then helped him back into bed. Isao sat up and looked over at him.

"Maybe we should tell Mother about your dreams." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. Isao shook his head.

"No, it's not going to help." He said closing his eyes.

"But-" Beryl started but Isao shot him a glare.

"What did I just say?" He said in a warning tone and Beryl nodded softly. Beryl moved back a little so he could bring his knee to his chest.

"At least tell me what they are about." He said softly. Isao sighed softly and laid down.

"It's better that you don't know." He said turning so his back was to the other. Beryl looked down at him but didn't say anything else. He looked at the clock and sighed. He stood up and pulled the cover back and climb into bed with him.

-*-

Around 11:00 a.m. Isao sat up with a sigh. He slept longer then he thought he looked down at his bed and noticed Beryl had left. He ran a hand through his hair and climbed out of bed. The sun was up and the sky was blue a prefect day but he could help the dark feelings he had. Did his dream mean something?

"_Isao-kun, how does it feel to be swallowed by darkness?"_

He shook his head so he could get ready for the day. Maybe he and Beryl would go into town so he could forget this. If that didn't work then he would just have to get into a fight.

Isao had convinced his brother to go into town, but he had to do a favor for him while they were there. Currently they sat on the train looking out the window. Beryl yawned and Isao looked in his direction. "You should have slept longer." He said and Beryl shook his head.

"George would wonder why I slept in." He said. They were wearing very similar outfits. Isao wore a dark purple off the shoulder shirt that had a button at the top, but he left it open, the shirt had a black strip at the bottom and around the sleeves. He wore a belt choker around his neck. He had on a pair of dark gray jeans and black gym shoes.

Beryl wore a shirt exactly like Isao's but his was orange and the strips were white. He also had his shirt buttoned. Beryl didn't have a choker. He heard jiggling and looked up to see Isao standing, He sat down next to him instead of across from him.

"Why don't you rest, I'll wake you when we get there." He said to the other. Beryl nodded laying his head on the other shoulder. He was about close his eyes when a thought crossed his mind.

"Don't forget about our deal?" He said finally closing his eyes. Isao blinded once before closing his eyes and smirking. He opened them and looked out the window.

-*-

Isao and Beryl exited the train station. Beryl yawned following behind Isao as he always did. "That didn't really help, I guess I'll go to be early." He said rubbing his eyes. Isao sighed and placed a hand in his pocket as he continued to walk down the busy sidewalk. Everyone seemed to be heading to the mall today.

"Huh?" Isao said as the mall looked even more crowed then usual.

"Wow, I wonder if their opening a new store." Beryl said looking over the other's shoulder.

"Let's get this over with." Isao said walking into the crowd of people.

"Hey." Beryl called out running after him. After pushing their way in they headed for the restroom. Isao sighed removing his shirt. He was wearing a black tank top underneath. Beryl unbuttons the top button of his shirt so he could remove it as well. He was wearing a white tank top. Isao gave Beryl his shirt and looked in the mirror so he could remove all three of his earrings. Beryl slipped his brother shirt on over his head and sighed as the sleeve came over his fingers.

Isao gave Beryl his earring and then grabbed his shirt from him and put it. Beryl placed the earrings in his pocket. "Even though your hair is different and your ears aren't pierced you still look like me." Isao said taking the glasses from Beryl face.

"Fix your hair then we're all set." Beryl said as Isao laid his hair down.

-*-

Later, Isao was leaning against a pillar as Beryl sat on a bench that was near it. He heard someone coming near and he stood up. Isao sighed, pushing himself from the pillar. "Beryl." A girl called out coming over to the two she looked at Isao and smiled. He sighed softly and Beryl elbowed him before walking away.

The girl watched him walk away and then turned her attention to the other.

"Ayame-chan." He said softly to match his brother voice.

"So did you think over what I said." She asked smiling happily.

He nodded softly and was glad that Beryl wasn't the talkative type.

"So?" She said breaking his thought. He wanted to smile at the hopeful tone.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He said turning away from her. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He nearly jerked away but keep his compulsory. He only allowed Beryl to touch him or his mother, but anyone else he shrugged them off.

"Why, not . . . You've turned down every girl in out class." She said eyes filling with hurt.

Isao kind of felt bad because he really hated her but he didn't know why. He turned his head so he could look her in the eyes. "I can't because of finales." He said turning to face her. She removed her hand and smiled.

"Oh, but you're the number one in our class or is it because you have to help your brother." She said and Isao almost growled but instead turned to look to where Beryl was standing. He was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

"Even though I'm number one there is no guarantee that I'll pass finales if I'm not prepared." He said closing his eyes. His head hurt from the stain of the glasses he was wearing. She nodded in understanding.

"Okay, how about after finales." She said and he nodded softly.

"Maybe." He said.

"Okay." She said happily. She then looked at her watch.

"I have to go." She said waving bye and head back into the crowded area of the mall. Isao sighed, sitting down on the bench. Beryl walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"You've turned down every girl in the class huh?" He said looking at his twin. He took off the glasses handing them to him. Beryl slipped them on and nodded.

"Why didn't you turn her down yourself, if you reject everyone else?" He asked and Beryl shook his head.

"I. . ." He paused and Isao chuckled deeply. Beryl looked over at him and could help the blush that formed on his face when his brother locked eyes with him. His pale blue eyes were intense and the intensity was directed at him.

"Do you have feeling for her?" He said and Beryl lowered his head.

"I don't know." And he heard Isao laugh.

"That's interesting how could you not know if you like someone or not." He said as the other stood up. Isao felt something it his face and the slid down into his lap. It was his shirt.

Isao sighed unbutton the top of Beryl's shirt and taking it off handing it to him. Beryl quickly put his shirt on and buttoned it and walked away from the other. Isao slipped his shirt on and got up to catch up with the other.

"Beryl." He called causing him to stop.

"I was joking." He said when he caught up to the other. Beryl turned to look at him and sigh then smiled.

"So was I." He said and Isao blinked before smiling as well.

They left the mall together going back to the train station. Isao stopped suddenly causing Beryl to bump into him.

"Aniki?" He said and then looked over the other's shoulder.

"Aniki . . . I knew you had a brother, but not a twin." A boy with black hair said. Isao felt Beryl grab his arm. He looked at the other to see him looking behind them. He looked behind him and saw two boys blocking the way. He caught two boys moving to block the other two open paths.

"Haru, what do you want?" He said pulling his arm away from Beryl to stand in front of him. Beryl turned his attention to his brother as he wait for the other to speak.

"I wanted to see if you thought about my offer." He said and Isao laughed.

"Why would I join your gang?" He said looking at the other four boys and then his eyes landed on Haru.

"I can take all of you down by myself." He said and Haru growled and then blinked. He noticed that Isao's brother hadn't said a word. He didn't even seem to watching the events. He had his eyes downcast and he wondered why Isao never did introduce the other to anyone. He looked closely at how they were standing.

Isao stood in front of him and looked about ready to attack any one of them if they made the wrong move. But the other one look like he was hiding behind the other.

"Isao, your brother seems different from you are." He said approaching both of them. He walked around both of them. Isao followed him with his eyes.

"Ah, he's the weaker one." He said stopping in front of Beryl.

"He has nothing to do with this." Isao said moving him behind him.

"Oh, why not, I'm always looking for new members." Haru said running a hand through his hair. Isao sighed, taking Beryl hand and headed in the direction that Haru had stepped from. Haru growled, he couldn't believe that Isao thought he could get away from them. He looked at one of his member and nodded. The other nodded in return and changed at the two of them. Beryl suddenly ducked as Isao let go of his hand and punched the guy in the face with all his force.

The boy fell back onto the ground. He landed on his back causing himself to be winded, from the shock he passed out. "If you didn't duck that would have been you." Isao said and Beryl let a terrified look pass over his face as he looked down at the boy on the ground. It looked like Isao had broken his nose.

Haru and the others stood looking down at the boy in shock. He didn't think Isao would react so quickly. "Heh, I can take you all down without trying." He said running a hand through his hair. Haru looked in Isao direction and Isao locked eyes with him.

Haru took a step back. His eyes had become colder then before. He never saw someone with eyes as intense as his. Isao smirked darkly and grabbed Beryl hand pulling him along. "We should help that guy." He said as he was pulled away.

"Haru's guy, let him help him." He said not looking back and Beryl nodded knowing his brother couldn't see it. He wanted to question him about Haru but decide against it and followed him to the train station.

-

-

-

To be Continued. . .

Author's note: I'm not really good at fighting scenes , this story will have a few so hopefully I'll get the hang of it. If you enjoyed this please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Cluster Edge. Cluster Edge was created by Wan Komatsuda. Cluster edge was licensed by Sunrise.

Warning!: Yaoi, incest, character death, blood, violence, torture.

Chapter 3: Threats.

"_Share our similarities, Celebrate our differences."- M. Scott Peck _

The sun shined throughout the house. A week had passed since the incident with Haru. An elderly man made his way through the house. He went up the stairs to his young master bedroom. He opened the door to see that it was still dark and he was in bed. "Come on master Isao your going to sleep the day away." he said walking across the room and opening the curtains.

Beryl had heard George's voice and followed it to his brothers room. Isao sat up and coughed. George looked over at him. "I feel like hell." He said laying back down. The room was spinning and his shirt felt soaked from sweat. Beryl had appeared in the doorway after that statement. He walked over to were he was laying and saw that his face was flushed.

"You probably have a cold. I'll get you something for it." George said after looking him over. Isao watched him leave and sat up when he saw Beryl. Beryl sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Isao's forehead. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of black socks.

"Your burning up." He said pulling his hand away. It was one of those rare times that Isao had slept through the night but now he was sick. Beryl looked up when George had returned. George gave him a pill and a glass of water.

"That should bring your fever down." He said about to touch him, but Isao moved away from. George sighed softly and looked at Beryl.

"I'll leave him with you. Make sure he rest." He said and Beryl nodded. Beryl watched as George left to continue his tasks. He turned his head when he saw Isao get out of bed.

"Didn't he say you need to rest?" He said as the other stood.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said as his pajamas were sticking to him. He gathered some clothes and went into his bathroom.

Later that night, it was dark as clouds rolled in to cover the moon. Lightening flashed every so often. Beryl eyes fluttered open slows as he thought he heard someone screaming. He pulled his covers back and got out of bed. He opened his door and closed it. He walked across the hall to Isao's room and opened the door.

He crossed the room and kneeled by his bed. Isao was panting softly and sweat appeared on his face. His blacket were pulled to his chest. Beryl wasn't sure if he should wake him or not. He didn't appear to be having a nightmare. The other groaned and he sighed. He had to wake him.

_Isao stood looking at his hand as it started breaking apart. "What!" He said and felt his body start to disappear. _

"_You are not needed." A very familiar female voice said. _

Isao eyes opened and he let out a gasp. He blinked a few times and turned his head to look at Beryl. "Aniki?" He said in a concerned voice.

"A dream?" He said looking at his hand. He sighed softly and started coughing. He sat up continuing to cough and Beryl rubbed his back as he started to clam down.

Beryl placed his hand on his forehead. "Your fever still there." He said as Isao coughing spell stopped. Beryl stood going over to the others bathroom. Isao heard water running. He sighed laying back down. His right arm laid across his eyes.

'What the hell was that?' he thought and felt his arm being moved. He opened his eyes to look up into the face that mirrored his own. Beryl placed a cool cloth on his forehead .

"Did you take the medicine that George gave you?" He asked sitting back on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. He propped up one knee and let his arm rest on it.

"Yeah." Isao said closing his eyes. He doubted either of them would go to school tomorrow. He felt sleep over take him.

"_Isao-kun, Isao eyes fluttered open and he looked into he face of the blob from his previous dreams. It had it's arms wrapped around him and started squeezing the life out of him. He let out a pained sound and shut his eyes. It felt as if his ribs were going to break. It stopped squeezing him when it felt him go limp in it's arms. _

"_Isao-kun, where's your brother?" It said tauntingly. His eyes opened slowly staring at the massless shape. He was panting heavily and didn't answer it's question. It smiled the tooth grin of it's and opened it's mouth. Isao started struggling. Last time it swallowed him he had seen that woman. _

"_Your brother won't save you this time." It said as it swallowed him. _

George opened the door to Beryl's room and saw that his bed was unmade and he was missing. He sighed closing the door and head for Isao's room. Beryl's upper body was lying on the edge of Isao bed and he was kneeling as he slet. Isao was laying perfectly still and his breathing was slightly labored.

George walked over to the younger boy and shook him. Beryl trembled sightly before his eyes opened slowly. "What?" He said sitting up so he was on his knees.

"I know your worried about your brother but you'll catch a cold if you sleep like this." George said when the boy looked up him.

"When did I fall asleep?" He said looking at the clock it was 6:00 a.m and he sighed. George had a confused look on his face. They both had been acting strange since their mother went on her trip. He also noticed that Beryl was sleeping inside Isao room more often. Beryl stood up, he was about to leave but he looked back at Isao.

He had a felling that something was wrong but he didn't seem to be having a bad dream. He turned to leave as George took the wash cloth from his forehead and replaced it when he dipped it some cool water.

_Isao eyes opened and he felt pain in his arms. He looked at both of them and saw he was chained to the wall. The woman from his last dream appeared in front of him. She touched his face and he moved his head. She smiled. _

"_Why do you hate others touch so much hmm?" She questioned and he didn't say anything. She giggled and he looked at her. _

"_Is it because your afraid of affection. . .or do you believe that your brother only deserves that privilege." She said and his eyes widen. _

It was the last class of the day. Everyone was waiting on the bell to ring. Abruptly, Beryl felt a pain in his heart and turned his head looking out the window. 'What was that?' He thought. He had sat his pen down and looked forward. Was something wrong with Isao... He wasn't sure but it felt like it. He stood suddenly causing the teacher to look at him.

'I knew something was wrong' He thought and ran out the class room.

"Beryl-kun?" Their teacher said shocked. The students started to whisper.

"Isao didn't come in today so it must be something with him." One said to another. Ayame looked at the door he had ran out of and sighed softly.

Beryl ran down the halls and out of the school. He stopped catching his breath, then he headed for the train station. 'I felt it something is wrong.' he thought as the pain got worse.

_A whipping sound crackled throughout the dark chamber. Isao grunted in pain as it connected with his skin. He just then noticed he was shirtless. "What wrong Isao-kun did that hurt?" She said as she laughed taking the whip back to hit him again. As the whip connect with his skin again he screamed. She laughed at his pain. _

Beryl opened the front door and kicked off his shoes. He heard his brother scream and headed for the stairs. George had saw the other and called him. Beryl stopped and looked at the older man. "Beryl-sama what are you doing home early?" He said surprised.

"Have you checked on Isao?" He said and George nodded.

"Yes, his fever is going down but he's still sleeping." He said and Beryl headed up the stairs. George was confused Beryl had never missed a day of school or left early. Beryl opened the door to Isao's room. He stood panting in the door way. He looked around and saw that the other was gone.

"What?" He thought and felt a cool breeze coming from the window. He turned around and ran back down the stairs. He put his shoes back on and ran out the front.

_Isao panted heavily in the dark world. The woman had stopped whipping only to start another conversation with him. His chest felt on fire and he could feel blood tricking down. "Isao do you want this pain to go away." She asked and he didn't respond. His hair cling to his face from sweat. _

_She moved so she was near him and lifted his head by placing her hand under his chin. "I can make it go away this pain, and the pain in your heart." She said and Isao opened his eyes looking at her. Her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs. She looked familiar but he could place who she was. _

'_Isao-kun, why do you hate everyone but him?" She asked and he assumed that she was talking about his brother. _

"_Why...would I hate him?" He said softly and she let go of his chin. _

"_Because of him you're the way you are."She said and Isao chuckled. _

"_Am I, I highly doubt that I'm like this because of my own sins." He said and felt her slap him. _

Beryl raced down the road. They lived in a very Secluded area and the next house was about a mile away. They rode the train to get into the city or they would have to be driven. No one had ever been to their house so no one knew how to get there. Even if they did they would have to pass through the security gate.

He spotted his brother from the bridge that had lead over the river that was a few yards away from their home. Isao walked down to the bank and Beryl could see that something was wrong. He watched as his brother keep walking to the water.

"ANIKI!" He yelled as he was a foot away from the water.

_ANIKI!" _

_Isao heard Beryl voice and the his chains broke and he fell from the wall. The woman disappeared. _

Heblinked look around. He had no idea where he was until he looked forward and saw that he was by the river and he wonder how he got there. He heard someone running over to him and he turned around.

"Aniki?" Beryl said when they were a foot apart.

"Beryl?" Isao said holding his head. He was shocked and confused.

"What were you doing?" Beryl asked holding him by both his arms. Isao looked down into the others face and sighed.

"I think I was sleep walking." he said to the younger one. Beryl hugged him which shocked him. Looked down into his face and saw tears gathering in his eyes. He hadn't seen him cry since they were seven.

"Beryl?" He said unsure of what had upset him.

"You need to tell mother about you dreams. I almost lost you today." He said as Isao sat on the ground bring him with him.

"It's not going to help." He said and Beryl pulled away from him.

"What if I didn't leave school early and found you? What would have happened?" He said causing Isao eyes to widen as he turned away from him. Beryl pulled away from his and wiped his tears away. His arms were on either side of Isao's legs. His hands rested on top of the soft grass. He lowed his head and his bangs coved his eyes.

"Aniki...do you...do you hate me?" He asked and Isao turned to look at him. The other had his head bowed and bangs hid his eyes.

"Why would you say something like that?" Isao said and watched him press his teeth together.

"How could I hate you?" He said and Beryl lifted his head up. His eyes widen as he took in the others words.

"A-Aniki?" He said and Isao sighed closing his eyes.

"You're the only one I could never hate." Isao whispered and Beryl's eyes widen in shock.

To Be Continued. . .

Red and Review....

Authors Note:

If you leave a review with your email address I'll send you a small comic strip of the last scene.


End file.
